An Explosive Battle
by Nature9000
Summary: When Roy sees something is wrong with Riza, he and Havoc quickly try and get to the bottom of it and save her. Can they save her from a surprising enemy?


Explosive Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

A/N: I got this idea from a music video and song, not related to FMA, I chose FMA to write it for.. The song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is the song.

-THE TIME HAS COME-

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, tapping his fingers impatiently while waiting for his subordinates to enter. Usually he was the one that was late, but today it appeared they all were. His eyes drifted to his hands and gazed down at the scar which was covered by tiny hairs. He opted to not think about the events that led to all of that, as it was so long ago. He had even lost his sight, but thankfully Dr. Marcoh restored his vision when he started to rebuild Ishbal.

He closed his eyes and glanced up at the clock, what could be taking his subordinates so long? It was currently 8:20, they all should have been there by 8:00. Could they have been abducted? Roy's eyes widened with fear as he quickly stood up, perhaps he'd have to rescue them all from some unknown peril. Just as he was about to rush out, Havoc ran in, staring at the watch on his wrist. "You're late, Havoc…"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I forgot my alarm," Havoc said with a quick sigh as he sat down at his table. He blinked as he looked around for the others. Usually Riza was the first to arrive, where the heck could she be? Fuery, Falman and Breda were also late, that was a shock. Breda usually took his job very seriously, stepping in as Roy's right hand man, next to Riza, when Havoc had lost his legs. Roy sighed and sat down at his desk, figuring the others would show up soon. "So boss…you remember those homunculi?"

"Yeah, what about them?" He didn't really want to talk about the past, figuring they were something of a distant past.

"They're created when homunculi perform a human transmutation, right?" Roy's eyes drifted down to the papers on his desk. That was pretty much true, but what of it? All the homunculi were dead. "Do you think there could be more out there?"

"I don't know, maybe." It was a possibility, chances were likely they weren't as developed or corrupt as the ones they had all faced. Roy crossed his arms in frustration as he stared at the empty desks. How could _all _his subordinates be this late? Just as he was about to pick up the phone and call, Falman and Fuery entered the room.

"We're terribly sorry for being late!" Fuery spouted as he stood at attention and saluted. Roy tapped his fingers onto his arm and stared, wanting answers. "Ms. Hughes's daughter went missing this morning and we had to find her."

"Turns out she was playing tea with her stuffed animals behind the train station," Falman muttered, wondering what could have possessed the child to do such a thing. "Her mother was worried sick."

"Okay, that's fine then," Roy said while waving his hand through the air. He didn't really seem to care all that much, he just wanted everyone to get to work. He glanced up at the clock as the two took their seats. 8:40, how could both Riza and Breda be _this_ late? _"Not even I've ever been this late before…"_

"Have you tried calling Riza to see what's up?"

"I heard the guy she's been dating doesn't much care for her to talk to any of us," Fuery gossiped. Roy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair while turning to face the window. He didn't care to be a part of the conversation. He didn't understand why she chose to date Kimblee, he wasn't all that great. What did he have that Roy didn't have? Roy's eyes fell, that was right, he had Riza. The two had been an item some time before the battle against Father, but what was odd was that he had literally vanished, nobody knew what happened, and then one day he showed up at the headquarters.

"Never did hear where he went to, you know…" Havoc glanced over at Roy and saw the look of discontent on his face, it was clear a change of subject was in order.

"So guys, about breakfast," Havoc suggested with a smile on his face. Usually it was Breda's place to talk food, but he was hungry and surely everyone else was. "What will everyone be having?" The group turned toward him to start chatting when the door opened and Breda was seen supporting a very tired and weak Riza. "What the hell?"

"Hey guys," Riza mumbled as she walked to her seat. Roy gazed in wonder at her disheveled appearance and investigated her eyes. He knew that was a look of hurt, but he didn't know what it was from. This wasn't the first time she'd shown up at work almost in pieces, but whenever he asked if she was okay, she simply looked away and told him nothing was wrong. "I didn't sleep well today…fell down the stairs this morning." She rubbed the back of her neck as Breda sighed uncomfortably. He had gotten a call from her in tears, saying she needed help and didn't want to go to work.

"She was too tired to drive, I had to pick her up," Breda said as he quietly walked over to his desk. Roy placed his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together, gazing silently at Riza. He watched as she gingerly opened a folder on her desk and started reading the material. As his eyes traveled up and down, examining her, he couldn't help but to notice heavy signs of makeup. She was also wearing a longer sleeved shirt than she usually did, that was yet another suspicious sign.

"Riza, are you okay?" Roy asked quietly. "Do you need the day off?"

"I'm fine!" She raised her head quickly and stared over at him, as if practically begging him not to let her off work. This baffled him, she was so strong, so why did she have a look of panic and fear in her eyes? The other men in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats, all of them unsure of how to react to her demeanor. Roy merely remained like a statue.

"Breda, Havoc, we need to talk." He continued gazing at his beloved beauty as his two subordinates nodded their heads. Something was wrong with her, and he was going to find out. He cared about her more than life itself, and if she was being hurt in any way, he was going to rip the throat out of the person doing it to her.

During lunch, Roy met with Havoc and Breda outside the office. He knew that Breda would tell him what was going on, and if his suspicions were true, Havoc would join him in bringing down whatever was the cause of Riza's pain. Havoc leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and smoking a cigarette as Breda stood nervously in front of Roy. "Breda. What happened this morning?" His eyes were dark and determined, he was going to get the information he wanted, at all costs.

"I…was told not to tell you…" Riza didn't want Roy to know what was going on. She knew he loved her, and she cared deeply for him, but she just couldn't leave the man she was with. It couldn't happen. The only reason she was with him even, was because he was threatening Roy's life if she told his secret to anyone. He didn't even trust her.

"First, I'm going to ask you nicely. What happened this morning? Secondly, if you don't tell me…" Breda crossed his arms and sighed, he wasn't even sure _how_ to tell Roy. "…Then I'm going to set your clothes on fire…" Breda chuckled nervously and lifted his hands up, he wasn't resisting anything at all.

"I just don't know how to tell you. She's afraid of how you'd react…she knows you love her, and she wants to be with you, but…she's afraid of the man she's with."

"Why?" Roy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. If this man was hurting her, he would see to it this man would be forever gone.

"Because…he beats her, sir…" Roy stared for a second, not sure what to make of the statement. He took a breath and asked Breda to repeat himself. Havoc was also in shock, as his cigarette dropped from his mouth. "Kimblee hits her, controls her…"

"What?" Roy's fists clenched and his voice rose in anger. Both of his subordinates had to take a step back, worried they might be singed alive if they stood too close. It was easy to make a strong, confident woman cower in fear, especially if you were someone she cared about in any time, but a man who took advantage of that power and caused that fear was not a true man at all. "I'll kill him!"

"No, this is what she was afraid of…don't get involved…just trust me." Roy glared at Breda and quickly turned to his office, walking away and gesturing Havoc to follow him. Breda sighed and slowly walked toward the cafeteria, Riza would kill him if she found out he revealed that.

After work, Roy and Havoc went by Riza's place to check up on her. When they arrived, they found the door wide open and Riza standing in the living room with Kimblee, so they hid from their sight. "Did you tell anybody today?" Kimblee asked with his arms crossed. He didn't look different at all with his ponytail hanging over his shoulder, but he was wearing a completely black suit with a red undershirt.

"What? That you're a homunculus?" Riza asked in a dull tone. She couldn't care anymore, she knew she shouldn't say the word around him, but she was already beat so badly that there wasn't a thing she could do. "That some alchemist that knew you found you and performed a human transmutation?" Roy and Havoc both stared with wide eyes and jaws agape, how could that of been possible? Kimblee closed his eyes and sighed.

"I asked…who did you tell?" He had been spit from Pride when Ed killed him, his body was dead and his soul was gone. Yet a wandering alchemist, who revealed himself to be his father, found him and performed a transmutation. Naturally, it failed and he became a homunculus. That's when he killed his father and started developing himself.

"I didn't tell anyone…" Her eyes darted to the side, enraging Kimblee.

"Liar!" He grabbed her throat tightly, causing her to yelp and grab his hands. He stared dangerously into her eyes and growled. She was too afraid to fight back, she did try long ago, but he just beat her down. The more she fought him, the more he beat her, but then he apologized and swore he loved her. He seemed so genuine, usually. Roy nearly jumped in there, but Havoc placed his hand on his shoulder, it wasn't the right time to jump in. "How did you get to work?"

"I…walked…" She choked as he tightened his grasp a little further on her.

"Liar…I saw a car, now _how_ did you get to work?"

"P-Please…"

"Answer me!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed them and shouted at him.

"I called Breda! Okay? I didn't know who else to call!"

"You bitch! You told him too, didn't you!" Riza shrieked as Kimblee threw her against the wall and watched her fall to the ground. Roy couldn't take it anymore, and Havoc was unable to stop him. He snapped his fingers, creating a wall of flame in between Kimblee and Riza. Riza gasped as Roy stepped in the room.

"You're a fucking bastard," Roy said in a quiet and menacing voice. Havoc stepped next to Roy, rifle in hand, and a determined look on his face. Roy sneered as he held his hand up. "I don't even care to know how you became a homunculus…"

"So we meet again…" Kimblee stepped forward and smirked evilly. Roy didn't even allow time for an attack, he snapped and set the man on fire. "Ah!"

"Do you feel like a man, huh? Pushing her around like that…" Havoc looked at Riza and noted the fear and panic in her eyes. It would take a lot to rebuild her, he could tell. There was something else in her eyes, though. A hint of something new. Kimblee stepped out of the smoke and held his hands out.

"You know, as a homunculus…I can't perform alchemy. However, I do still have my beautifully explosive powers." He thrust his palm forward and sent an explosion toward Roy. Roy shouted as the explosion hit him and threw him against the wall. Havoc swiftly dodged and opened fire upon Kimblee.

"It ends here!" Havoc shouted as he fired more shots into the man. Kimblee turned to him and frowned.

"You know, it would be a pity for you to lose your legs again after working so hard to regain them. Allow me to remove them permanently so you don't have to deal with building them up again." Havoc's eyes widened as his pant legs exploded, he looked down and shook as he spotted his now scraped and bloody legs. Kimblee's attack missed, but still burnt his legs up. "Damn, I was off by a bit."

"Asshole…"

"Fuck you!" Roy cried out. He slammed his hands together and hit them on the ground, causing spikes to shoot out and pierce Kimblee's chest. "Die…"

"I'm immortal, I can't die." Riza watched in agony as two of the men she cared about squared off against Kimblee. For her. She was beginning to lose faith in any man, but Roy and Havoc were here, for her. She watched in terror as Kimblee dashed and grabbed Roy by the neck, then threw him in the way as Havoc fired at him. Roy grunted in pain as a bullet went through his side. "But you sure as hell can." He tilted his head and let a small explosion out onto Roy's shoulder, dropping him to his knees.

"Sir, are you okay?" Havoc shouted, afraid he'd just greatly injured his boss. Roy groaned and looked over at him. Havoc then looked at Kimblee and gasped as the man was suddenly upon him and beating him rapidly with his fists.

"I don't know why you insist on this…"

"Because you hurt the woman I care about," Roy said as he slowly stood up. Havoc gasped as he backed against a wall, his arms shaking and his body bloody. "For that, you will die, you monster…" Roy snapped his fingers and engulfed Kimblee in an array of firebombs. 'Killing' him several times. Kimblee was on his knees when the bombing was done, his body was now bloody, but he wasn't finished. He stood and growled as he readied himself to attack Mustang.

"I don't know why you care, she doesn't care about you."

"Enough!" Riza shouted out. The men looked over to see Riza slowly rising from the ground, her fists clenched and her eyes holding a bit of the fire that Roy loved.

"Stay out of this, woman. Know your place, this isn't it."

"Shut up! I'm done with you…" She didn't know where she was getting this bravery to stand up to him from, she was sure she lost it so long ago. Roy smiled slightly and Havoc's heavy panting seemed to lessen. She moved her shaky hand toward the gun on her hip and slowly pointed it at Kimblee. "Asshole…" He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"When are you going to learn, going against me is a bad thing." He reached out and grabbed Roy's wrist, pulling him close and placing his hand on Roy's abdomen. Riza's eyes widened and her grip on her gun loosened. The fear in her eyes was starting to return, she couldn't lose Roy, she just couldn't. Kimblee smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Good girl, I like when you listen to me. Yet you did stand up against me, so you have to face the consequences."

"N-No…don't hurt him, please. I-I…" Tears formed in her eyes again as she fell to her knees.

"See, you're weak. Like always. You could have shot…" She bowed her head as Havoc stared quietly as his boss. Roy turned his head downward and chuckled softly, causing Kimblee to glare at him suspiciously.

"You know, you don't have a heart," Roy stated while placing his free hand into his pocket. "You're a homunculus. Your heart is simply a philosopher's stone…in the middle of your chest in place of your heart. Again, you're no man at all, you never will be. I should have pity for you, but for what you've done to my Riza…I can never forgive you!"

"Yeah, you're in position to talk, you're just…" Havoc closed his eyes and sighed as Kimblee gasped. He turned his head down and saw Roy just tore into his chest, planting a grenade inside.

"We'll have to expose that 'heart' of yours…with an explosion you love so damn much." Kimblee shouted out in pain as the grenade went off. Roy was thrown against a large glass case with a bunch of china inside. He moaned in pain as the crash and explosion subsided. Kimblee groaned out painfully, his entire form very disfigured from the explosion and his eyes shining through the smoke.

"H-How dare you…I'll kill you, I'll take the whole house with me!"

"Riza, one last order…can you do it?" Riza was frozen in fear, so much so that Roy had to repeat himself to get her attention. She quickly snapped out of her trance and nodded her head.

"Yes sir," Riza said quietly.

"Havoc, Riza, fire upon the enemy." Havoc groaned out as he shifted his gun toward Kimblee. Riza didn't hesitate to point hers upon him. Roy snapped his fingers and the guns became a bright red. "Now Kimblee…your world's come to an end…Fire!" Kimblee's eyes widened as the two fired their guns. His scream was heard as the guns emitted a strong and powerful, continuous flame upon him. Tearing away at him, similar to how Lust perished so long ago. When his screams stopped and he faded away to nothing, Havoc and Riza released the trigger. Riza turned to Roy as his hand fell to the ground and his eyes closed.

"Roy!" Riza rushed toward him and knelt beside him. "Please, no…you have to be okay!"

"He'll be fine," Havoc stated while slowly walking over. "Right now, our main concern is you. As long as you're safe, he can rest easy." Tears came to her eyes once more and she quickly hugged Roy tightly, never wanting to let go. Roy moaned softly and kept his eyes closed.

"Riza. You're sqeezing a little tightly there…but I like it. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I think…thank you…" She gently kissed Roy's forehead and lay her head upon his shoulder as Havoc called for an ambulance. Roy seriously hoped that would be the final homunculous he'd ever have to face. But where Riza was concerned, it was worth it. It was all worth it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the oneshot. I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to review ^_^


End file.
